


Hopelessly Devoted (or Diverted)

by Auggusst



Series: Heart and Mind [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Banter, Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Messy, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Possessive Sex, Possessive Steve Rogers, Possessive Tony Stark, Rimming, Romance, Self-Lubrication, Teasing, bond marks, eating ass, slick, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: Steve treats his mate Tony to a good, old fashioned, excessively long morning rimming session, and a little more. It's safe to say neither of them are getting any work done today.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Heart and Mind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670740
Comments: 33
Kudos: 317





	Hopelessly Devoted (or Diverted)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo!!! Just a little present :> My next fic will probably be for TS&TS tbh. I know you all still have questions about how we get from point A to point B in this series but honestly, I think it's not that pressing lol. You all know I love jumping around the timeline anyway. There's a couple things I wanna put before CW takes place in this series anyway, like this! Hope you enjoy <3

“Oh lord, oh Jesus—“ Tony groaned, bucking his hips back into Steve’s grasp, into the hot, wet tongue licking and sucking at his rim. He needed _more_ , more than this unbearable teasing that he’d been enduring, more than Steve was letting him have.

His cock was hard and throbbing beneath him, rubbing against the wet spot already marking the bed, and the room felt a thousand degrees too hot. His head was swimming, and the tight pleasure building in his core was way too tantalizing, just out of reach, _too_ far out of reach, because that’s how Steve wanted it at the moment, didn’t want him to cum just quite yet, and goddamn was it driving Tony nuts.

They’d been at this _so_ long.

Steve licked the slick from his lips, drew back a little and grinned. “Not my name, but I appreciate it, sweetheart,” he quipped, more than a little smug.

The brunet’s fingers tightened around the sheets, and he let out a harsh breath, squeezed his eyes shut. His legs were trembling from the exertion already, and he was just about ready to shoot off, to cum all over the bed again. He’d already cum twice since they started.

Tony growled softly at Steve’s words. “That’s right, your name is fucking _Satan_ because you-you’re—“

Steve cut him off by spreading his cheeks once more, spearing his loose, wet hole with his tongue, licking and sucking with even more fervor than before, quick and merciless, an onslaught of sensation. Tony couldn’t help but whimper at it, high and sharp, because of course, it had him leaking even more slick, which the blond gladly lapped up like it belonged to him.

God, there was so much of it by now. It was a hell of a mess they’d have to deal with later, wetting the sheets, making everything sticky, but that was evidently just how Steve wanted it. He didn’t have any complaints about it, in fact, was encouraging it, and Tony couldn’t protest.

It’d been a while since they had time to themselves, and Tony had been plenty frustrated lately, with meetings and paperwork stacking up, the media hounding him for interviews, and his newest inventions keeping him up at night, so Steve wasted no time jumping him this morning, intent on taking him apart _really_ thoroughly, making him feel good and happy and loved. He wanted to show his appreciation for everything the brunet had done for the team lately, and he was doing just that, by _enthusiastically_ eating him out.

Tony technically had a meeting to go to today, but that sure as hell wasn’t happening, not when he’d already spent the better part of an hour face down and ass up, Steve’s strong hands keeping him in place, keeping him at his mercy as he ate him out like he was starving for it. He kind of was. Steve loved eating Tony out, did it whenever he could. Tony would tease him about it, accuse him of having an oral fixation, if he didn’t have one himself.

They were both a little obsessed with each other.

Steve’s face was wet with his mate’s sweet slick when he pulled back completely, sat on his haunches. It was practically dripping down his chin at this point, messy and shiny, and he wiped it off with his hands. He cleaned it off of his fingers, sucking the thick liquid from each digit, savoring it like a goddamn dessert. Tony always produced so much slick, when Steve ate him out like this. There was something about it, maybe the prolonged stimulation, maybe Steve’s insistence, his fervor, the way he’d growl deep and low, and dig his fingers into his soft flesh that just made him _gush_.

Steve loved it.

Tony kind of hated it. He always got embarrassed about it at first, complained about the mess, until he really got into it, and didn’t care anymore, didn’t care about anything but the feeling of Steve’s body against him, _in_ him, and the high of chasing his next orgasm. He’d reached that point 20 minutes ago.

Fuck, he wanted Steve in him. He wanted the blond’s fat cock in him like _yesterday._

“You gonna knot me any time today?” Tony asked. He wanted it to come out mean, but really it sounded more like a plea. “Or do you plan on milking me dry?”

Steve let out a little laugh at that, cupped Tony’s ass cheeks, gave them a squeeze. The idea was plenty appealing. He’d been rock hard and leaking for a long time himself, more than ready to fuck his cum into his mate, but he was enjoying eating him out too much to properly fuck him quite yet.

“You that eager for it?” Steve replied. “Need my big knot fucking you, spreading you open?”

Tony wiggled his hips back into Steve’s hands, pressed his forehead against the bed. “I’d prefer yours, but I’ll find another one to do the job if you won’t,” he threatened. It was an empty threat, and they both knew it, but it was still enough to get Steve’s jealousy going, to dig in under his skin.

Steve didn’t have a good response for that, except to tighten his fingers on Tony’s ass a little.

The brunet had the upper hand, he knew, and he intended on using it to get what he wanted. “You’d hate that, wouldn’t you?” he asked. “You’d hate it if I went out, hopped on the first knot I saw. Maybe that nice stranger would fill me up with his knot, fuck me silly like you won’t. Maybe I’d come home smelling like _him,_ let _him_ mark up my skin.”

Steve growled, deep and irritated, and Tony had to hide his grin. Steve had a possessive streak a mile wide, and normally hid it very well, except for moments like this, when his buttons were pushed. “That’s not funny,” he barked out.

“Yeah, you know what else isn’t funny? You teasing me for so goddamn long!” Tony replied, flipping over on the bed. He brushed his disheveled bangs from his face with a sharp puff of air. He shuffled down the bed a little, threw his legs on either side of Steve’s. “Come on, sweetheart. Fuck me for real.”

Steve got up on his knees, leaned forward and over Tony, planted his hands on either side of the brunet’s head. “Maybe I like eating you out, tasting your slick,” he replied. He leaned low, mouthed at Tony’s bond mark, inhaled his sweet, deep scent, intensified by his obvious arousal. “You taste so sweet, like sugar.”

Tony groaned, grasped at the blond’s forearms. “That’s an exaggeration,” he protested, but he couldn’t deny how the words pleased him.

“It isn’t,” Steve insisted, and let his thick cock brush against Tony’s slick hole agonizingly slowly. It took a lot of self control, because it’d be too damn easy to just sink in to the hilt, to fuck Tony quick and hard like he’d been aching to do for a while, but he wanted to do it in his time, didn’t want to give in so easily.

“Sweetest thing in the world,” he sighed.

Tony growled once more, tried to push himself down further on the bed, to get the tip of his mate’s dick to slide inside him. He was wet enough, loose enough for it, after so much teasing. Steve wasn’t making it easy though, refused to slide home, even tipped his hips back a little to make it harder for Tony to get what he wanted.

The brunet lifted himself up by his elbows, sunk his teeth into Steve’s shoulder in retaliation. It could barely be counted as a bite, just the slightest impression of his teeth, and he followed it up with a kiss, and then another to Steve’s neck, and then his jaw.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he said. “Don’t you want it? Don’t you want me spread around you, filled up with you, like I’m supposed to be?”

It was Steve’s turn to groan, and he couldn’t help but thrust his hips forward a little then, turn to capture the brunet’s lips. “I do want it,” he replied. “I just wanted to play with you a while first, make you feel good.”

“You did,” Tony said against his lips, gave him a soft kiss. “And it was real nice, but I want you in me, baby. You know how much I love it.”

Steve hummed at that, smiled a little. “I love it too,” he replied, and pulled back a bit, set his hands on Tony’s waist. He looked his mate up and down, took in his disheveled hair, those beautiful dark eyes, the dusting of color on his cheeks. He looked mouthwatering.

“You’re damn gorgeous, you know that?” Steve said.

Tony licked his lips and smiled, pleased by the compliment, even if he didn’t feel gorgeous at the moment. He knew he looked like a goddamn mess, but apparently Steve loved him that way, sweaty and sticky with slick. He wasn’t gonna argue about it.

Steve, on the other hand, _did_ look gorgeous, like he always did. His hair was mussed up a bit too, and his face flushed, but the hunger in his eyes, the adoration there, was bone-chillingly appealing, had the brunet’s desire ratcheting up even higher. God, he loved Steve.

They’d only been bonded for three months, and although he’d been hesitant about it at first, he knew it was the right decision, in the end. The way he felt at Steve’s side, the way the two of them felt _together_ ran deeper and felt better than he had imagined, brought a sense of peace and contentment around that he didn’t know was possible, even if they didn’t always see eye to eye, had just as many arguments as bouts of laughter. He always thought bondmates exaggerated whenever they talked about their connections in the past, in interviews or books or cheesy social media posts, but it was clear there was no exaggeration.

Tony still worried that it was too good to be true, honestly. He was still scared of fucking it up, or something _else_ fucking it all up, but tried not to think about it. In moments like this, in Steve’s grasp, his scent deep and welcoming, he simply took what he was given gratefully, and hoped he’d never lose it.

Steve felt the same way. He was terrified of losing Tony, of losing the life they had started to build together. When he awoke in the future a few years ago, he felt entirely lost, and alone, stumbling along a memory-littered path, unable to reach out and form a connection, unable to find his footing. It took so long to find a sense of peace, to stop dreaming about the past that he could never return to. The day the Avengers were formed, the day he met Tony and the others, Steve finally found a sense of hope, and now he had so much more. He had a home, not only a physical one, but a home for his heart, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“Stop sweet-talking me and get in me already,” Tony said, interrupting the blond’s thoughts, and not bothering to hide the adoration in his tone as he gazed up at his mate, put his hands on Steve’s shoulders.

“Fine,” Steve replied with a dramatic sigh. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling though, turned his head to kiss the hand laying on his left shoulder. “No more playing around,” he agreed. “You wanna get knotted? I’ll knot you so good you’ll forget your name,” he purred.

“Is that a promise?” Tony replied, raising a brow. He knew damn well it was, but couldn’t help but let his sharp tongue have its way.

“You’re insufferable today,” Steve said, shaking his head. “Maybe I should turn you back around and have my way with you some more instead of giving you what you want.” The hands on Tony’s waist slid down, dipped under his thighs and raised them.

“Don’t you dare,” the brunet said, and his eyes snapped down to follow the movement of Steve’s hands, settled on his massive cock, standing at attention between his legs.

Jesus, he wanted it. He was so close to getting it too. He was tempted to take matters into his own hands, to take what he wanted already. He envied Steve’s self control honestly. He was obviously raring to go, they both were, but he was just so damn disciplined that he could hold off, postpone the inevitable much longer than some other people. Tony was a little more hedonistic: He wanted what he wanted, and he wanted it _now_. The only time Steve got like that though was during a rut, and unfortunately for Tony, it would be another few weeks before one of those rolled around.

He loved helping Steve through his ruts, even though they were _exhausting_. Tony always ended up sore for days afterwards, entirely sexed-out, and it took him a while to recover from it. But he didn’t really mind. He loved the hickeys and bruises that painted his skin afterwards, the way Steve’s scent clung to him, the deep, primal satisfaction he brought his mate. He loved the way he felt _claimed_ afterwards, and how affectionate Steve was when it was all over. It was always intense, sometimes almost too intense, but Tony loved a challenge, and he loved the idea that only he could handle Steve, that no one else had the privilege to.

Steve smiled a little, entertained by Tony’s insistence today. Sometimes Tony got too mouthy, and could be abrasive, sometimes downright hurtful, especially in a real argument, but when they were just being playful like now, he loved it.

“Fine, fine,” Steve conceded. Thankfully for Tony, he decided to be merciful today, because he bent down, gave Tony a deep kiss, sweet but firm, licked at the seam of his lips until the brunet moaned a little, opened his mouth.

Tony’s eyes fluttered closed, and he linked his arms around Steve’s neck, engrossed in the kiss, and then he felt one of Steve’s hands leave his thighs. A few seconds later, he felt the blunt tip of the blond’s cock pressing against his hole, and slowly press in.

He moaned into the kiss, and Steve growled a little, pleased with the response.

Steve pumped the hand around his cock once, and pushed in a little more. Thanks to his thorough job earlier, there wasn’t much resistance. He slid in almost as easily as if Tony were in heat, groaned as his mate’s smooth, wet channel spread open around him. The heat was intense as always, overwhelmingly good, and the fingers wrapped around Tony’s thigh tightened a little.

Tony’s head tipped back, and his brows knit at the sensation of it all. He could feel every inch sliding in, filling him, and couldn’t help but let out a strained moan when Steve bottomed out. God, it felt good, so hot and huge inside him, filling him up like nothing else could. He was already a little sensitive he found, after how thoroughly Steve ate him out, and the two orgasms it got out of him, but sensitive in a good way, in a way that left him eager for more. He knew this was about to be _good._

“Fuck yes,” he sighed when Steve pushed forward a little, involuntarily. “Love you, so much.”

“Mm, love you too,” the blond replied. He wrapped his hands around Tony’s legs once more, lifted them up onto his shoulders. “Now hold on, sweetheart. I’ll give you that good fucking you’ve been begging for.”

“Wasn’t begging,” Tony replied, but squeezed his eyes shut. The change in angle was sudden and swift, and made his cock jump, smear pre-cum on his belly.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Steve said, and leaned down, pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek.

“Be quiet and get to work, soldier,” the brunet said, and didn’t bother hiding his pleasure.

His mate didn’t have to be told twice. Steve adjusted his position a little, and pulled back. He pushed forward, with one long, deep thrust, that had them both gasping, and then he went to work.

He started slow, measured in his pace, pressing against Tony’s prostate on each slide in. God, he was so wet, and warm and tight, and the low squelch of slick in their ears only turned Steve on more. When Tony let out a little whimper, and the fingers wrapped around his shoulders dug into them, the Alpha lost some of his composure.

“Fuck,” Steve groaned, and he couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting a little quicker, a little harder.

Tony didn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, he encouraged it, clenched down around his mate’s length, wiggled his hips as best he could to spur Steve on. “Yeah, yeah, give it to me, baby,” he said, already a little breathless. “Fuck me harder, fuck—fuck me like you _own_ me.”

Steve did just that. His restraint slipped rather quickly, after waiting for it so long, and desperation took over within seconds. His thrusts were hard and fast, enough to push Tony up the bed a little, and the brunet grasped at the sheets in response, a jolt of pleasure running through him with every thrust. The slap of skin echoed in the room alongside their moans, and eventually Steve dropped Tony’s legs in favor of bending over him, crowding him, a low, dominant growl reverberating in his throat that raised goosebumps on Tony’s skin. 

“Mine,” Steve gasped, on a particularly hard thrust. “You’re all mine… _ah_ —” His eyes were shut and brows pinched, whether from pleasure or frustration Tony couldn’t say. Maybe his teasing had more of an affect than he anticipated.

“Yours,” Tony agreed either way, because he was. The mark on his neck was testament to that, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. “All y-yours— _shit_ , Steve,” he groaned, and couldn’t help but let out a breathless moan at the next thrust, because it was _damn_ good, too good, and this was all going to be over really quickly if they kept it up like this.

Part of him wanted to finish, because he knew his next orgasm would be fucking amazing, but he also didn’t want the fun to be over, and didn’t think he could take much more after this one. He had a high libido, and who wouldn’t, with a mate like Steve, but even he had his limits outside of his heat. Still, he wanted it to be good, wanted to give Steve some of the devotion and sweet attention he’d gotten thus far, wanted to make the other Alpha aware who owned _him_ in return.

Steve may have been stronger, a little more dominant, but that was only because Tony let him be, because he didn’t feel the need to take the reins too often. Now though, he wanted it, wanted Steve under him, calling his name, his knot popping just for him. It brought Tony way too much satisfaction, knowing that no one else could have Steve, in any capacity, that he had staked his claim on this amazing human being. He supposed that feeling was mutual.

He braced his hands on Steve’s shoulders, pushed at them a little until the blond got the message, drew back.

“Let me—let me ride you,” Tony said, and it was more of an order than a question.

Steve didn’t protest, simply flipped them around so his back was against the bed, and Tony was up on his lap. His hands immediately braced the brunet’s hips, but Tony pulled them away, intertwined their fingers and pinned Steve’s hands to the bed. He didn’t waste any time adjusting his position, and lifting himself a little, sinking down hard and fast, in a way that had both of them moaning.

God, this angle was always more intense, more overwhelming, because Steve was just so damn big, and even with all the slick Tony was leaking, making the slide smooth, he still felt so…so _full_. If he leaned back instead of leaning forward, he didn’t doubt he’d be able to feel his mate’s cock in him, pressing against his belly, big enough to _see_. It had happened before, and he nearly blacked out from how hard it turned him on. If asked, he would admit to having a size kink. There was no way he could pretend otherwise.

He didn’t want to do that now though, wanted to lean forward instead, in to Steve’s space, so he could watch those blue eyes grow darker, hazier, and see the red spread on his cheeks, take in the volume of the blond’s moans as Tony rode him with surprising vigor, given how Steve had already exhausted him earlier. But hey, it wasn’t hard to catch his second wind with such a view.

“F—fuck, oh, Tony, _Tony_ —!”

“That’s it, yeah, yeah—“ Tony gasped, and he let go of Steve’s hands, braced them on his chest instead to give himself more leverage. He slowed his pace a little, but made up for it by clenching and unclenching his hole, shifting in the way he knew drove Steve _wild_.

Steve’s hands were balled into fists on the bed, and he couldn’t help but push his hips up, to chase that smooth, tight heat. It felt so damn good there were chills running down his spine, and he could feel the pressure building, could feel himself nearing that peak.

Tony could feel it too, felt the base of his mate’s knot swelling, press against his rim with each thrust. His cock was begging for attention at this point, but honestly he didn’t think he’d have to even touch it to orgasm this time. He could feel that deeper pleasure rising, urgent and sharp, hot in his groin, and he didn’t think he’d have to chase it for long.

“Shit, Steve, Steve—“

“Gonna—my knot—“

“Yes, honey, _yes_ , give—give me your knot,” Tony said breathlessly, pushing back against Steve’s cock, and his slowly inflating knot.

Fuck, he needed that in him, wanted it so bad. He knew it’d be just the thing to push him over the edge, just the extra bit of stimulation he needed to come tumbling down, for the tension to release. It was creeping up in him fast, and the same was said for Steve, because he let out a quick but desperate moan, and couldn’t keep his hands off of Tony anymore, gripped the brunet’s hips to drive him down on his knot.

Steve fucked up into him, the drag increasing with each thrust, the slick leaking out around his dick, dripping onto his lap as much as it could, until he was finally locked in, as deep inside his mate as he could be.

“Ah—!”

When the knot caught and grew just that little bit more inside, tied them together so completely, Tony shuddered, and couldn’t stop the whimper from crossing his lips, high and tight, that spilled out as he came, painted their chests white with cum. The pleasure was intense, but smooth, rushing through him like cool water, making him dizzy with it.

His fingers tightened on Steve’s shoulders, and Steve moaned in response, threw his head back and started pumping cum into his mate.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Steve whined, and he grit his teeth, caught in a cycle of pleasure, coming long and hard like he always did. His knot always had so much to give, and he never thought he’d get used to the way it felt, so intense, with Tony’s hole clenching around him instinctively, begging for more seed.

“Ssshit…f-feels good,” Tony sighed when he had the coherence to, when the blood stopped rushing in his ears and he could focus on the low heat filling his belly.

All at once his exhaustion seemed to catch up with him. His arms and legs were shaky and sore with lactic acid, his head still swimming a little, the aftershocks of his orgasm thrumming in his veins, and he let himself slide forward to rest against Steve’s chest, ignoring the mess between them in favor of dropping his head on the blond’s shoulder.

“Fuck…” he said, little more than a breathless whisper.

Steve’s arms wrapped around his back, held him close, and he let out a grunt, pumped his hips a little as he came, even though he was as deep as he could be. It took a long time to finish, as it always did when he knotted, and by the time he was spent, it was hard to think for a few seconds.

“God…” Steve groaned, and let out a breath. The intensity finally eased off after a while, and he turned his eyes to the ceiling. His vision was still a little hazy, but damn did he feel good. Tony’s vanilla whiskey scent was deep and pleased, the reward for his hard work, and Steve couldn’t help but smile a little, turn his head to breathe it in.

“How’s that, sweetheart? Knot you good?” he muttered.

“So good,” Tony agreed, and patted Steve’s side lovingly. He nuzzled the blond’s neck, pressed a kiss to his bond mark. “Thank you, honey.”

Steve held him a little tighter, his heart warm and full with Tony in his arms like this. “No thanks required,” he replied. “You needed it, with everything going on lately.”

The brunet sighed, shut his eyes. “Don’t remind me,” he replied, tucked his face further in the crook of Steve’s neck. “I’m gonna be getting an earful for the meeting I missed today.”

“Just tell them Captain America had urgent business for you,” Steve said. “If any of them have a problem with it, they can take it up with me.”

Tony snorted at that. “I will not be telling them that. The last thing we need is a viral video of you punching the snot out of a Board Exec plastered all over social media when they tell you where you can shove your urgent business.”

“I wouldn’t punch,” Steve protested, resting his head on Tony’s. “I’ll just leave them with a warning, unless they say something about you. Then I’m _going_ to punch, and the media can be damned,” he huffed.

“So chivalrous,” Tony teased.

But it pleased him, knowing that Steve would stick up for him, protect what little was left of his honor. The same couldn’t be said for some of his previous partners, particularly the first, so long ago when he was still at MIT, so it was nice knowing that he was loved, that Steve thought he deserved only the utmost respect. The rest of the world didn’t seem to think so sometimes.

Well, Steve was right. The media could be damned, and so could the rest of the world. Tony was in bed with his mate, stuffed full with a knot, and feeling warm and tired in the best way. He wasn’t going to let any negative thoughts ruin his mood for the moment.

He lifted himself a little, brought his free hand up to cup Steve’s cheek. The blond’s eyes were drooping a little, maybe a little exhausted himself, and hell, Tony couldn’t fault him for that. He’d put in _serious_ work this morning, but he also looked happy, at peace in a way, and that peace washed over the brunet too.

“I love you,” Tony said, voice low and fond, and earnest.

Steve smiled at him, all sunshine, and claimed his lips with a kiss, much like he’d so entirely claimed his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
